The present invention relates to color TV transmissions and more particularly, to a circuit arrangement for developing all of the chroma video signals, which are necessary for TV transmission, particularly when displaying alphanumeric information using primarily digital techniques.
When one or more sources of alphanumeric information are displayed on the same picture, it is desired that a different color be used to identify each information area of the picture. In prior art transmission techniques, this encoding of color background levels for alphanumeric display utilized complex analog circuitry to create the appropriate "I" and "Q" signals. As with most analog circuitry, prior art arrangements had problems of size, drift, and reliability associated therewith.